winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Fashion Victim
Fashion Victim is a song heard in the fifth episode of World of Winx, "Stylist Wanted". Lyrics |-|English= Everybody ready for the game, remember there's no place for two in the Hall of Fame! For the players it's not time to rest to make it happen, simply try to do your best! To start the match let's draw the sketch, then add some magic from your heart. Take gold and blue, take silver too, and put a sparkle in your art. I love that dress, I love it. (Yes!) I love the way it makes me feel. I love the shoes, I love to choose. It was a dream and now it's real. I feel I'm looking fantastic, modern and classic. That's what I wanna be! I'm a Fashion Victim all the way, elegant and trendy everyday! Winter, summer, every season has its' wonders! Ouh-oh-oh I'm a Fashion Victim deep inside, this is what I am, don't ask me why! Classy and sassy, very stylish can't you see? Now let your talent flow it makes you glow, It will take you to the top. And that's your show, come on. (Let's go!) Do it right and never stop. What a lovely dress, gotta have it. (Yes!) I love the way it makes me feel. I love your shirt, I love the skirt. It's like a dream becoming real. I feel I'm looking fantastic, modern and classic. Just like I wanna be! I'm a Fashion Victim all the way, elegant and trendy everyday! Winter, summer, every season has its' wonders! Ouh-oh-oh I'm a Fashion Victim deep inside, this is what I am, don't ask me why! Classy and sassy, very stylish can't you see? Heels or boots; it doesn't matter. Dress code game will be the answer. Winter, summer, every season has its' wonders! Ouh-oh-oh I'm a Fashion Victim deep inside, this is what I am, don't ask me why! Classy and sassy, very stylish can't you see? I feel so wonderful! Everybody ready for the game, remember there's no place for two in the Hall of Fame! For the players it's not time to rest to make it happen, simply try to do your best! I'm a Fashion Victim all the way, elegant and trendy everyday! Winter, summer, every season has its' wonders! Ouh-oh-oh I'm a Fashion Victim deep inside, this is what I am, don't ask me why! Classy and sassy, very stylish can't you see? Heels or boots; it doesn't matter. Dress code game will be the answer. Winter, summer, every season has its' wonders! Ouh-oh-oh I'm a Fashion Victim deep inside, this is what I am, don't ask me why! Classy and sassy, very stylish can't you see? I feel so wonderful! |-|Italian= Tutti pronti? Tre, due, uno via! Questa è una gara di bellezza e fantasia E' una sfida senza tregua ma Vedrete che il piu' bravo certo vincera Libera la Creativita' E aggiungi un poco di magia Con mille e piu' Colori tu Dai forma alla tua fantasia E' un abito Bellissimo E sta a pennello su di me Le scarpe poi Non bastan mai E' un sogno poter scegliere Mi sento bella e speciale Eccezionale E adesso sono qui! C'e' una Fashion Victim dentro me Ho uno stile inconfondibile Che emozione Ogni nuova collezione Ouh-oh-oh Sono Fashion Victim piu' che mai Glamour, elegante e trendy sai Classe e gusto Per restare sempre al top Grazie al talento sai Affronterai Mille sfide magiche Per vincere Fai crescere La stilista che c'e' in te Che abito Fantastico Ed e' perfetto su di me! Tra gonne e shorts Magliette e top E' un sogno poter scegliere Mi sento bella e speciale Eccezionale E adesso sono qui! C'e' una Fashion Victim dentro me Ho uno stile inconfondibile Che emozione Ogni nuova collezione Ouh-oh-oh Sono Fashion Victim piu' che mai Glamour, elegante e trendy sai Classe e gusto Per restare sempre al top Ouh-oh-oh Tacco alto o scarpa bassa Il dress code e' la risposta Che emozione Ogni nuova collezione Ouh-oh-oh Sono Fashion Victim piu' che mai Glamour, elegante e trendy sai Classe e gusto Per restare sempre al top Mi sento splendida! Tutti pronti? Tre, due, uno, vai! Questa è una gara di bellezza e fantasia È una sfida senza tregua ma Vedrete che il più bravo certo vincerà C'è una Fashion Victim dentro me Ho uno stile inconfondibile Che emozione, ogni nuova collezione Sono Fashion Victim più che mai Glamour, elegante e trendy sai Classe e gusto per restare sempre al top Tacco alto o scapa bassa I dress code è la risposta Che emozione, ogni nuova collezione Sono Fashion Victim più che mai Glamour, elegante e trendy sai Classe e gusto per restare sempre al top Mi sento splendida! Trivia *This is one of the few songs whose lyrics can be guessed/heard easily in English. *On December 21 2016, the full song in English was released on the official YouTube's English Channel in a video called "Winx Club - World of Winx - Fashion Victim SONG". And on March 3 2017, it's full song in Italian was released on the official YouTube's Italian Channel in a video called "Winx Club - World Of Winx | Canzone EP.5 Fashion Victim COMPLETA". **The full song was also heard in videos called "Fashion time with Stella!" and "A tutto fashion con Stella!" which were released on March 7 2017 on both the official YouTube Channels. *The Instrumental of the songs is similar to The World of Winx. Videos English Italian Instrumental Coming Soon... Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Songs Category:World of Winx Songs Category:Season 1 Songs (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 Songs (World of Winx) Category:Games Songs Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Instrumental Songs Category:World of Winx Selfie Me